Ислам
исла́м (от араб. — покорность, предание себя Единому Богу), одна из мировых религий, вторая по численности после христианства. Вместе с иудаизмом и христианством относится к монотеистическим, т. н. авраамическим религиям. Основатель''' и.' — Пророк Мухаммад. Он создал первую общину последователей' и., получивших имя мусульман («покорных Единому Богу»). Главным священным текстом служит Коран — Божественное учение, ниспосланное Мухаммаду в Откровении через ангела Джибрила. Второй важнейший источник вероучения, права и религиозные обрядности и.' — Сунна, представляющая совокупность преданий (хадисов) об изречениях и деяниях Пророка. Возникновение 'И.' появился в VII в. в условиях общего кризиса языческого мировоззрения кочевых и земледельческо-торговых обществ Северной Аравии при переходе от древности к Средневековью. Быстрой исламизации региона способствовали распад к V — нач. VII вв. древних государств Пальмиры, Сабы, Химьяра (Химйара), царств Киндитов, Лахмидов и Гассанидов, захват кочевниками-скотоводами пограничных оазисов, появление союзов оседлых жителей и кочевников, в которых росло влияние прорицателей (кахин), известных ещё в доисламской Аравии. Многие языческие культы пришли в упадок, вместе с тем некоторые племенные божества приобрели общеаравийское значение (Аллах, аль-Лат, Манат, аль-Узза). В разделённой между племенами Внутренней Аравии особую роль стали играть «заповедные территории» (харам), сочетавшие функции святилища и места проведения ярмарок (мавасим) и обладавшие правом убежища. Одним из таких центров была родина' и.' Мекка. Наряду с разными сектами христианства и иудаизма в доисламской Аравии была развита автохтонная монотеистическая традиция. На северо-западе уже в VI в. она была представлена ханифами, отрицавшими многобожие и поклонение идолам. Среди иудаизированного населения Йемена и Йамамы возникло течение рахманитов, противопоставлявших языческим племенным божествам единого Бога Рахмана. К нач. VII в. оба течения слились в аравийском пророческом движении. При жизни Мухаммеда в Аравии было не менее пяти пророков. Пророческая деятельность Мухаммеда, приведшая к возникновению' и., была закономерным следствием этих общих тенденций. Вероучение Основных положений исламского вероучения (см. Акида) пять: вера в Бога, ангелов, в божественные Писания, пророков и Судный день (Коран, 1:3/4; 2:285; 4:135/136). Сунниты присоединяют к ним веру в божественное предопределение (см. Бог'' в исламе). Важнейшей особенностью разных толков шиизма является учение об имамах — преемниках Мухаммеда. 'И. настаивает на строгом единобожии (таухид). Приравниваемое к неверию многобожие (араб. «ширк», букв. — предание Богу соучастников) объявлено в Коране величайшим и непростительным грехом (112). В христианских догматах Троицы и Боговоплощения' и.' видит отступление от монотеизма. По Корану, Бог — Творец всего сущего. Запредельный миру, вместе с тем Он присутствует всюду. Бог непрестанно промышляет о своих творениях и постоянно опекает их как Всемилостивый и Милосердный Владыка. С непокорными, особенно с неверующими (куффар, араб. мн. ч. от кяфир), Он грозен и суров. И. учит, что Бог сотворил мир, где каждая вещь свидетельствует о Его абсолютном единстве, премудрости и совершенстве. Из Ветхого Завета в исламское вероучение перешёл ряд важнейших сюжетов и понятий дней творения, человек как его венец (Коран, 41:8–11/9–12), изгнание «прародителя человечества» Адама и его жены Евы (Хаввы) из рая за нарушение заповеди вкушать от Райского древа и пр. При этом, согласно Корану, Господь принял покаяние прародителей и простил им прегрешение (2:36/38; 20:115/114). Ангелы (малаик) в мусульманской космологии служат хранителями божественного Престола и вестниками Аллаха, через которых Он обращается к людям. К старшим в небесной иерархии принадлежат четыре ангела, перешедшие в''' и.' из иудаизма, но наделённые некоторыми новыми функциями: Джибрил хранит и несёт пророкам божественное Откровение; Микаил печётся о пропитании всех тварей; ангел смерти Израил изымает души умерших; ангел Небесной трубы Исрафил возвещает о наступлении Судного дня и воскресении из мёртвых. К каждому человеку приставлены ангелы-хранители и ангелы, записывающие его деяния. Грозные ангелы Мункар и Накир допрашивают умерших в могилах, определяя грешников на загробные мучения, а праведникам уготавливая вечное райское блаженство. Раем ведает ангел Ридван, адом — ангел Малик. Мир духов, помимо ангелов, составляют джинны и демоны. Наряду с людьми Откровение Корана обращено к ним (55:12/13–15/16, 18, 21, 23, 25, 28, 31–77). Прародитель-предводитель демонов Сатана, или Иблис, в Коране выступает как падший джинн. Он отказался преклониться перед созданным Богом Адамом, за что проклят Богом, но получил власть искушать людей до Судного дня. Кроме Иблиса, Коран упоминает двух других падших ангелов — Харута и Марута (2:96/102), как и в книге Бытие (6:4), бравших себе в жёны дочерей человеческих. Учение о божественном Откровении через пророков (нубувва) составляет одно из центральных положений догматики' и.' Бог шлёт людям посланников, открывая через них свои таинства и волю, направляя на ведущий к спасению в раю истинный путь (ас-сырат аль-мустакым). Пророчество касается всего мира людей и духов. Согласно Корану, каждому народу был дарован хотя бы один посланник. Миссия основателя 'и., Пророка Мухаммеда, обращена ко всем племенам и народам. Пророчество едино, но отличается нравственно-правовыми и культово-обрядовыми нормами. В Коране упоминается ок. 30 пророков, первым из которых был Адам, а последним — «печать пророков» Мухаммед. В их число и.' включает основных персонажей Ветхого и Нового Завета: Адама, Еноха (Эздра), Ноя (Нух), Авраама (Ибрахима), Исмаила, Исаака, Иакова (Якуб), Иосифа (Юсуф), Моисея (Муса), Давида (Дауд), Соломона (Сулейман), Захарию, Иоанна Крестителя (Яхйа). Среди пророков — также герои доисламской аравийской мифологии Худ и Салих. Ряд доисламских пророков венчает часто фигурирующий в Коране Иисус Христос (Иса ибн Марйам). Божественное Откровение пророкам обычно получает форму Писаний, общий оригинал которых, по учению' и., вечно хранится на небесах в «Святохранимой скрижали». Мусе была ниспослана Тора, Дауду — Псалтирь, Исе — Евангелие, Мухаммеду — Коран. Согласно мусульманской богословской доктрине, все прежние Писания не сохранили своей исконной чистоты, со временем подверглись искажениям. Только Коран, восстанавливающий и довершающий их, оберегаем Богом от подобной участи. За концом света, согласно Корану, последует Судный день. Среди свидетельств его приближения мусульманское эсхатологическое предание называет исчезновение святилища Каабы в Мекке, забвение Корана, появление Даджжаля, с которым вступит в бой «ведомый Аллахом» Махди, второе пришествие Исы и пр. Бог будет допрашивать людей, каждого в отдельности, а для подсчёта добрых и дурных деяний человека установят Весы. После этого все судимые пройдут по переброшенному над адом мосту Сырат, который «тоньше волоса и острей меча». Его образ пришёл в и.' из зороастризма. Грешники низвергнутся в огонь ада, праведники перейдут его и отправятся в сады рая. В аду (араб. «ан-Нар», букв. — огонь) отверженные скованы цепями, терпят муки от раскалённой смолы и огня. Пищей им служат плоды отвратительного дерева Заккум, а питьём — прожигающий внутренности кипяток. Обитатели рая (араб. «аль-Джанна», букв. — сад) наслаждаются всеми желанными благами, в т. ч. изысканными яствами (включая вино, от которого не пьянеют), обществом собственных жён и райских дев-гурий. Телесные удовольствия венчаются духовными, высочайшим из которых является созерцание лика Божия. Освобождению от адских мук или облегчению их поможет заступничество праведников и особенно пророков. После более или менее продолжительного пребывания в аду, милостью Божией, осуждённые перейдут в рай. Это относится прежде всего к грешникам из числа мусульман, а за ними — к последователям и др. монотеистических религий. Религиозные практики Пяти основным принципам вероучения соответствуют пять главных религиозных обязанностей правоверного мусульманина — исповедание веры, молитва, очистительная милостыня в пользу бедных, пост и паломничество, — известные в мусульманской традиции как пять столпов веры. Исповедание веры Исповедание веры, или шахада (араб., букв. — свидетельство), заключается в произнесении сакральной формулы: «Свидетельствую, что нет божества, кроме Бога, и Мухаммед — посланник Божий». По значению это действие аналогично христианскому крещению и служит средством обращения в' и.' Чтобы стать мусульманином, по букве шариата, взрослому достаточно с верой в сердце вслух произнести шахаду. Шахада входит в состав повторяющихся по несколько раз формул пятикратной ежедневной молитвы. К ней рекомендуется часто прибегать и вне обязательных молитв. При рождении ребёнка и перед кончиной следует произнести шахаду. Молитва Молитва (араб. — салят, перс. — намаз) — главная обязанность человека перед Богом. Её положено совершать пять раз в день: на рассвете, в полдень, перед наступлением вечера, после заката и перед сном. Она состоит из ряда поклонов (ракат), сопровождаемых произнесением на арабском языке молитвенных формул, прежде всего вводной суры Корана Фатиха. Перед молитвой верующие разуваются и совершают ритуальное омовение рук, лица и ног. В некоторых случаях (после месячных у женщин, супружеского акта и пр.) требуется полное омовение всего тела. Намаз рекомендуется совершать совместно, предпочтительно в мечети. Но его можно отправлять в любом ритуально чистом месте, символически отделившись от внешнего мира при помощи коврика, на который встаёт верующий (араб. — саджжада, тюрк. — намазлык). При совместной молитве один из собравшихся руководит ею как имам. Каждую пятницу мусульмане совершают особую совместную полуденную молитву в мечети. Богослужение сопровождается проповедью (хутба), обычно морального, социального или политического содержания, читаемой как на арабском, так и на местных языках. Кроме обязательных молитв, в' и.' имеется целый ряд необязательных. Средоточием религиозной жизни в' и.' служит мечеть, представлявшая собой в первые века существования' и.' также центр культурной и общественно-политической жизни мусульманской общины, совмещая функции молельного дома, религиозной школы, кафедры для обращений властей к народу, зала заседаний шариатского суда, денежной кассы, клуба и гостиницы. Собственно храмом мечеть стала позднее, постепенно лишившись светских (политических и юридических) функций. В отдельное учреждение обособились высшие религиозные школы (медресе), хотя местами сохранилось обыкновение основывать школу при мечети. Мусульманская традиция не выработала обряда освящения здания мечети, но сакральный характер её пространства подчёркивает ряд устоявшихся обрядов: ритуальное очищение верующих перед посещением мечети, снятие перед входом в неё обуви. В крупных населённых пунктах действуют несколько мечетей, из которых главной — соборной или пятничной — называют мечеть, где община собирается на пятничную молитву. Милостыня Милостыня (закят) — главная обязанность верующего мусульманина перед ближним. Она представляет собой своего рода ежегодный налог в пользу малоимущих с любого имущества и плодов земледелия, не предназначенных для удовлетворения личных нужд или ведения хозяйства. Помимо обязательного закята,' и.' поощряет добровольную милостыню (садака). Система исламской благотворительности включает также пожертвования на нужды богоугодных заведений — мечетей, школ и медресе, госпиталей, сиротских и странноприимных домов в форме вакфов. Пост Пост (араб. — саум, тюрк. — ураза) предписан верующим в течение месяца рамадан, священный характер которого в' и.' связан с тем, что в ночь 27 рамадана (Лейлят аль-кадр) началось ниспослание Корана Пророку Мухаммеду. На уразу следует воздерживаться от любой пищи, питья, курения и иных чувственных наслаждений (включая супружеские отношения) в течение светлого времени суток. Кроме общеобязательного поста в рамадан, у мусульман имеются различные индивидуальные посты — по обету (назр), во искупление грехов (каффара) или из благочестия. Паломничество Паломничество (хадж'') в Мекку предписано хотя бы раз в жизни тем, кто в состоянии совершить его, обладая здоровьем и необходимыми материальными средствами (включая обеспечение семьи на время своего отсутствия). Другим обязательным условием, без которого мусульманин может отказаться от паломничества, считается безопасность пути. Между 7 и 10 зу-ль-хиджа паломники совершают очистительные обряды у святынь и. '''в Мекке. В число рекомендуемых, но не обязательных действий входит посещение могилы Пророка в Медине. До арабо-израильских войн устойчивой традицией мусульманских пилигримов было включение в маршрут паломничества «святого города» Иерусалима (аль-Кудс). Совершивший хадж пользуется в мусульманском обществе особым уважением, получая почётное звание хаджи, а в некоторых регионах — право носить особую одежду, напр. зелёную чалму. Наряду с коллективным хаджем рекомендуется индивидуальное паломничество — умра, которое можно совершить в любое время года и которое включает в себя семикратный обход Каабы и пробежку между холмами Сафа и Марва в Мекке. Религиозные запреты В средневековом и.' не было чёткой грани, разделяющей религию и право. Коран и Сунна содержат целый ряд нормативных предписаний, впоследствии развитых мусульманским правом (фикх), которое регулирует не только отношения между людьми, подданными и государством (муамалят), но также этические, религиозные и обрядовые обязательства верующего по отношению к Богу (ибадат). Вместе они составляют шариат, понимаемый как исламский образ жизни. Детально разработаны обрядовые и правовые запреты. 'И.' не дозволяет своим последователям употреблять в пищу свинину и мясо павших животных, алкогольные напитки и др. одурманивающие средства. Запрещены (харам) азартные игры, роскошь и ростовщичество. Как безусловное тяжкое преступление рассматривается распространённый в доисламской Аравии обычай заживо хоронить новорождённых девочек (Коран, 81:8). Коран ограничивает кровомщение, запрещает самоубийство и убийство (2:173/178; 4:33/29; 5:37/33 и др.), карает воровство отсечением кисти руки (5:42/38). Религиозная этика и ритуал Нравственное учение Корана родственно библейскому. Наряду с верой (иман) и признанием воли Божией (ислам) добродетель (ихсан) считается неотъемлемой составляющей религии (дин). Мусульманская семейная этика не приемлет безбрачия, возводя брак в религиозную обязанность и призывая наслаждаться радостями семейной жизни. Коран разрешает мужчине иметь до четырёх жён, если он будет «ровным» с ними, в частности если будет одинаково хорошо содержать их. Многожёнство встречается редко, а в ряде мусульманских стран ограничено законом (например, взять вторую жену можно лишь с согласия первой). Брак в' и.' — договор, а не религиозное таинство, откуда следует и относительная лёгкость развода. Заключение брака обычно совершается в присутствии духовных лиц (в доме невесты) и закрепляется чтением из Корана, но это не является непременным условием действительности брака. Мусульманские обряды перехода, связанные с рождением и смертью, различаются в зависимости от региона и эпохи, однако имеют общие черты: на 7-й день новорождённого нарекают именем, ему остригают волосы, раздают за него милостыню и приносят жертву. В тот же день или позднее (вплоть до 15-летия) над мальчиком совершают обряд обрезания. Происходящий из аравийского доисламского обычая, этот обряд выполняет роль инициации в мусульманское общество, равно как и женское обрезание, распространённое в отдельных традиционных регионах' и.' (Африка, Восточный Кавказ). Тело умершего обмывают и заворачивают в саван. Над ним читают молитву в мечети (либо в её дворе). Как правило, хоронят усопшего в день его кончины, тело опускают в могилу без гроба и укладывают лицом по направлению к Каабе. Святыни Главные и общие для всех мусульман святыни сосредоточены в Мекке. Это прежде всего Кааба в центре Заповедной мечети (аль-Масджид аль-Харам), служащая духовным и культовым центром мусульманского мира. К ней совершают ежегодные паломничества, обращаются лицом во время молитвы. Первым строителем её считается Авраам, по другой версии, Адам. Возле Каабы расположены почитаемые мусульманами святые места, традиционно связываемые с легендарным патриархом арабов Исмаилом и его матерью Агарью. Второй по значению святыней является Медина — столица первого мусульманского государства. Центром паломничества тут служит Мечеть Пророка с его усыпальницей (Масджид ан-Наби). Третьей по святости остаётся мечеть Купол скалы в Иерусалиме. Она отмечает место на скале, которого коснулась нога Пророка при его чудесном путешествии в небесный райский сад (мирадж). Там же находился Иерусалимский храм, в сторону которого обращались мусульмане на молитве, до того как Мухаммед принял Каабу в качестве кыблы. С Иерусалимом мусульманское предание связывает жития нескольких святых для мусульман пророков, от Дауда и Сулеймана до Яхйи и Исы. Имеется ряд второстепенных святилищ общеисламского значения. В Хевроне, называемом Эль-Халиль в честь патриарха Ибрахима, известного в мусульманском предании как Халиль Аллах (араб. — Друг Божий), паломники посещают мечеть с гробницами Ибрахима, Исаака, Якуба и их жён. Шииты окружают особым почитанием города с гробницами своих имамов-мучеников: Эн-Наджаф и Кербелу (в Ираке), Мешхед и Кум (в Иране) и др. Для широких масс, как суннитов, так и шиитов, святынями служат усыпальницы древних пророков, видных богословов и суфиев. К ним совершают паломничества (зияра), испрашивая милости и благословения (см. Святых культ в исламе). Календарь Мусульманский религиозный календарь — лунный. Начало мусульманского летосчисления ведётся от года переселения Мухаммеда из Мекки в Медину в 622 (хиджра). День начинается с заката солнца и продолжается до следующего заката. Одна и та же лунная дата за 36 лет пробегает все дни солнечного года. Самым благословенным месяцем года считается девятый — месяц поста рамадан. В конце года совершается великое паломничество в Мекку, что отражено в названии двенадцатого месяца — зу-ль-хиджа (араб. — месяц хаджа). Четыре месяца — 1-й, 7-й, 11-й и 12-й — запретны для ведения войны. Из дней недели самым благословенным считается пятница — в этот день Бог сотворил Адама и ввёл его в рай; в пятницу укрощается пламя ада. После окончания полуденной пятничной молитвы и проповеди позволено вернуться к будничным занятиям. Пятница не всегда была нерабочим днём, но ныне она стала таковым во многих мусульманских странах. Ночь на пятницу является самой счастливой и благоприятной, особенно для бракосочетания. Главные памятные даты религиозного календаря: Новый год 1 мухаррема; Ашура 10 мухаррема (первая встреча Адама и Хаввы после изгнания из рая, выход Нуха из Ковчега, переход Мусой моря, у шиитов траур по мученической кончине имама Хусайна); День рождения Пророка Мухаммеда (мавлид — у суннитов падающий на 12, у шиитов на 17 раби аль-авваля); Вознесение Мухаммеда (мирадж) и его чудесное путешествие из Мекки в Иерусалим и на небеса в ночь на 27 раджаба; Ночь прощения (араб. — Ляйлят аль-бараа, перс. — Шаба-и барат) в середине месяца шабан; Ночь предопределения на 27 рамадана (Лейлят аль-кадр), определяющая, по мусульманскому преданию, судьбы людей на следующий год; Праздник разговения (араб. — Ид аль-фитр, тюрк. — Ураза-байрам) по завершении поста в первые три-четыре дня шавваля; Праздник жертвоприношения (араб. — Ид аль-адха, тюрк. — Курбан-байрам) — три-четыре дня начиная с 10 зу-ль-хиджа (память о благом исходе истории с жертвоприношением сына Ибрахимом, совпадает с концом хаджа). Два последних являются главными праздниками в' и., известны также как «большой» и «малый» праздники. Разные направления и толки в и.' имеют также особые памятные даты. Шииты отмечают 18 зу-ль-хиджа Праздник пруда (Ид аль-гадир) в память о дне, когда Пророк, как они полагают, назначил Али своим преемником около пруда Хумм. Торжества происходят и в годовщины смерти шиитских имамов. Памятные даты своих великих шейхов празднуют религ. братства. В некоторых странах эти торжества, как и годовщины местных святых, называют «духовной свадьбой» (урс). У некоторых мусульманских народов имеются праздники, связанные с солнечным календарём. Самый крупный из них — Науруз, иранский Новый год, совпадающий с началом весны 21 марта. В Турции братство Бекташия даёт Наурузу исламское истолкование, почитая его как день рождения Али ибн Аби Талиба.'' Распространение и развитие И. сыграл решающую роль в становлении арабского национального характера и наднационального религиозного сообщества мусульман (умма) в рамках Халифата. Его влияние испытали многие народы и культуры средневековой Евразии. В ходе арабских завоеваний VII–IX вв. были исламизированы обширные территории в Передней Азии, Северной Африке, Иране, Центральной Азии, Закавказье и на Северо-Восточном Кавказе. С завоеванием в 1-й пол. VIII в. Пиренейского п-ова был создан очаг исламской цивилизации в Европе (аль-Андалус). Характерной особенностью развития''' и.' как религиозной и идеологической системы остаётся полемика различных направлений и школ. В силу отсутствия в нём противопоставления религиозного (дин) и светского (дунйа), споры в равной степени затрагивали вопросы вероучения, права и политики. Политические проблемы приобретали фундаментальное религиозное значение, а вопросы религиозного благочестия рассматривались в правовых категориях. Если на раннем этапе мусульман волновали правовые и обрядовые установления' и., то на рубеже VII–VIII вв. возник интерес к теоретическим богословским проблемам, прежде всего к истолкованию верховной власти (имам, халиф), веры (иман), смертного греха (кабира). С обсуждением этих понятий связана дискуссия о свободе воли и божественном предопределении (аль-кадар), соотношении божественной сущности и атрибутов, сотворённости Корана как слова Божия. Расхождения по этим вопросам привели к созданию к сер. VIII в., по крайней мере, пяти религиозно-политических группировок: суннитов, шиитов, хариджитов, мурджиитов и мутазилитов. Возникновение множества мнений, часто противоположных, служило постоянным поводом для взаимных обвинений в «заблуждении» и «неверии». Вместе с тем в 'и. 'не сложилось институтов узаконения догматов, подобных христианским Вселенским соборам, поэтому не возникло и ортодоксии. В нём изначально не было ни сословия духовенства, обладающего божественной благодатью, ни церковной организации. Часто встречающееся в немусульманских источниках понятие «мусульманское духовенство» носит условный характер, означая всю совокупность мусульманской духовной элиты либо её часть, признанную в том или ином государстве. Первый религиозно-политический раскол возник в 'и. 'после смерти в 632 Пророка Мухаммеда. Спор о главе мусульманского сообщества и государства вызвал появление двух главных направлений и.' — суннизма и шиизма, и гражданскую войну в Халифате. Сунниты считали, что преемника Пророка нужно избирать из его соплеменников Курейшитов, но не обязательно из рода или семейства Мухаммеда (см. Шерифы). Основная задача халифа — следить, чтобы жизнь мусульманского сообщества Халифата соответствовала установлениям религии. Халиф не обладает высшей законодательной властью в общине и не может вводить новые догматы и обряды или отменять старые, поскольку после смерти Мухаммеда неизменным источником религиозного закона служат Коран и Сунна. Правильное толкование этих главных источников исламского вероучения обеспечивается согласным мнением общины в лице наиболее авторитетных улемов (иджма). Сунниты признают законность власти всех четырёх первых халифов, получивших в мусульманской традиции прозвание «праведных». Сторонники ближайшего сподвижника и двоюродного брата Мухаммеда Али ибн Аби Талиба образовали шиитскую партию, предлагавшую передать руководство мусульманской уммой потомкам от брака Али с дочерью Мухаммеда Фатимой через их сыновей Хасана и Хусейна. Шииты считали, что только имамы из рода Мухаммеда, унаследовав от него божественную благодать и способность прямого общения с Аллахом, могут по праву руководить мусульманами. В ходе борьбы Али с соперниками появилось течение «восставших» (хариджитов), сочетавших политический эгалитаризм с религиозным ригоризмом. В отличие от суннитов и шиитов они признавали право занять престол халифа за любым верующим, избранным всеми мусульманами. Со временем общины хариджитов, шиитов и суннитов в свою очередь раскололись. В VIII в. от шиитского' и.' отделилось течение исмаилитов. Одновременно с религиозно-политическим дроблением мусульманского мира шло формирование основных толков мусульманского права. Здесь основой расхождений стали методы извлечения правовых норм, а также толкование Корана и Сунны, которые остаются для всех течений главными источниками' и.' Во 2-й пол. VIII–X вв. в суннитском' и.' сложился ряд религиозно-правовых школ (мазхабов), из которых ныне сохранились четыре: ханафитская, преобладающая среди мусульман России; шафиитская, приверженцы которой в России сосредоточены на Северо-Восточном Кавказе (Дагестан, Чечня, Ингушетия); маликитская — в Магрибе и аль-Андалусе, ханбалитская — в Аравии. Все они считаются одинаково правоверными. Наиболее распространён ханафизм, официально принятый в нач. XVI в. Османской империей. В современном мире его придерживается ок. ⅓ мусульман. В Новейшее время равноправными религиозно-правовыми школами, наряду с суннитскими, были признаны джафаритский мазхаб шиитов-имамитов и школа мусульманского права шиитов-зейдитов. Потребность в рациональном осмыслении религиозных догм вызвала к жизни богословие — калам, сосредоточившееся на вопросах соотношения божественных атрибутов и сущности, предопределения и свободы воли. Наибольшее распространение в суннитском 'и. получили созданные в X в. богословские системы аль-Ашари и аль-Матуриди. В результате ассимиляции античной философии, особенно аристотелизма, появился восточный перипатетизм (см. Фальсафа), крупнейшими представителями которого были аль-Фараби, Ибн Сина и Ибн Рушд. Отдельным мистическим направлением в и.' стал суфизм. Возникнув при Омейядах, движение суфиев носило характер индивидуальной аскезы. Оно появилось как реакция на дифференциацию мусульманской общины, протест против роскошной жизни господствующей верхушки. В VIII–X вв. суфизм превратился в идейное течение, противопоставившее схоластике калама и казуистике фикха индивидуальный мистический опыт познания Бога. В XI–XII вв. разрозненные суфийские обители объединяются в братства (тарикаты), каждое из которых имело собственную систему мистической практики, обрядов, внешних знаков отличия. Благодаря деятельности братств суфизм к XIII в. стал основной формой распространения' и.' в целом ряде регионов, главным образом на границах мусульманского мира. Вместе с организационным оформлением суфизма развивалась его философия, достигшая вершин в «теософии озарения» (ишракизм) ас-Сухраварди и особенно в школе «единства бытия» (вахдат аль-вуджуд) Ибн аль-Араби.'' «Классический» средневековый ислам Под этим условным названием подразумевается совокупность идейных течений''' и., во взаимодействии и борьбе которых к X–XIV вв. сложилась общая нормативная система религ. знания и власти, доныне остающаяся образцом подражания для мусульманских мыслителей и политиков разных ориентаций. В результате было достигнуто относительное равновесие взглядов и общественных интересов, обеспечивающее устойчивость и.' как религии и социальной системы. Одной из характерных черт такого равновесия является существование множества местных интерпретаций' и.' при сохранении общего культурного единства мусульманского мира (дар аль-ислам). Благодаря торгово-экономическим и культурным связям 'и.' распространился в эту эпоху в степную зону Центральной Евразии (Дешт-и-Кипчак), некоторые районы Северо-Западного Китая (Синьцзян) и Индии. Через торговые пути в Индийском океане, пионерами освоения которого были арабы, с XV в. 'и.' проник в Юго-Восточную Азию. Позднее мусульманские колонии появились на африканском побережье Индийского океана и в Южной Африке. В ходе османских завоеваний возникли современные мусульманские анклавы на Балканах. Уже в Новое время, в XVII–XVIII вв., была завершена исламизация Северо-Западного Кавказа, Казахской степи и некоторых пограничных областей Сибири и Северо-Западного Китая (Кашгария). Эти регионы вошли в ареал традиционного распространения' и.' В результате массовых миграций кон. XIX–XX вв. мусульманской диаспоры сложились в Европе, Америке и Японии. Значение региональных форм' и.' резко выросло после того, как оформилось большинство религиозно-правовых школ суннитского' и.' и дальнейшее нормотворчество стало возможным только в рамках одного из традиционных мазхабов. «Врата иджтихада» как самостоят. интерпретации Корана и Сунны без опоры на традиционные авторитеты той или иной школы (таклид) с XI–XII вв. в суннизме (но не в шиизме) были «закрыты». Таклид охранял незыблемость средневековых институтов, но вместе с тем помогал развитию общей религиозно-культурной системы' и.' На протяжении последующих веков одной из центральных проблем идейных споров в' и.' стало «правоверие». При халифе аль-Мамуне 813–833 была предпринята попытка ввести «сверху» систему государственного вероисповедания на основе мутазилитских догматов. Испытание (михна) в «правоверии» вызвало бурный протест улемов-традиционалистов, претендовавших на роль его хранителей. На рубеже X–XI вв. обострились отношения между суннитами-традиционалистами, с одной стороны, и шиитами-имамитами, мутазилитами и ашаритами, в свою очередь враждовавшими между собой, — с другой. Попытки халифа аль-Кадира 991–1031 узаконить положения таклида как «правоверия» также не увенчались успехом. Идейная борьба продолжалась и в последующие века. Одной из наиболее заметных фигур в этой борьбе был Ибн Таймийя, ревностно боровшийся за возрождение «первоначального» ислама времён Пророка Мухаммеда и четырёх праведных халифов (ас-салафия) и за религиозное объединение мусульман на основе «правоверия». В Новое время традиционалистские идеи пытались претворить в жизнь ваххабиты. В ходе средневековых богословских споров и по мере распространения' и.' среди народов иных культурных регионов (персов, тюрок и др.) стала отчётливее проявляться его неоднородность. «Теоретический»' и.' всё дальше отходил от' и.' «практического», «официальный» — от «простонародного». Внутреннее единство' и.' при многообразии его исторических форм предопределило жизнеспособность исламской духовной культуры. Новое и новейшее время Переломным этапом в развитии' и.' стало Новое и Новейшее время кон. XVIII–XX вв. В ответ на модернизацию общественного устройства, секуляризацию и культурные влияния из Европы началось движение за «реформу» (ислах) мусульманского общества, которое многие исследователи по аналогии с процессами, происходившими в католицизме XVI в., называют «мусульманской реформацией». В действительности между двумя этими явлениями больше различий, чем сходства. В отличие от протестантизма, «мусульманская реформация» не привела к религиозному расколу. Она лишь в незначительной степени затрагивала собственно богословские вопросы, ограничиваясь пересмотром религиозных мотиваций различных аспектов светской жизни. Наконец, на характер реформ наложило отпечаток отсутствие в' и.' церкви и духовенства. К сер. XIX в. под влиянием реформ Мухаммеда Али в Египте и политики танзимата в Османской империи была ограничена юрисдикция шариата, разграничены сферы действия шариатских и светских судов. Одновременно с этим осуществлялась кодификация норм мусульманского права. В 1869–1876 был составлен гражданский свод положений ханафитского права — Маджаллят аль-акхам аль-адлия. В ряде стран введены уголовные кодексы и др. правовые документы, не предусмотренные шариатом. Расширение капиталистического предпринимательства влекло за собой пересмотр шариатских положений (в частности, безусловного запрета ростовщичества), а также оживление некоторых традиционных принципов, имевших широкое распространение в период мусульманского Средневековья, например торгового сотрудничества (мушарака и кирад). Нередко новые по содержанию явления воспринимались как развитие мусульманской традиции: таковы, например, коммерческие объединения в форме религиозных общин (торговые дома исмаилитов ходжа и бохра, меманов). Эти перемены привели к возникновению ряда движений, объединённых идеей отказа от таклида и восстановления иджтихада. Последний стали понимать как свободную интерпретацию современных религиозно-правовых явлений на основе прямого обращения к Корану и Сунне в обход сложившейся традиции их толкования. Вместе с тем участились призывы к «очищению' и.» от «недозволенных новшеств» (бида), возрождению изначальной мусульманской религии. В таком подходе видели универсальное средство, способное вывести из кризиса мусульманское общество, отошедшее от следования «истинному закону». Велись споры о допустимости создания в мусульманских странах исламских банков. Полемика разворачивалась, с одной стороны, вокруг шариатского запрета взимать ссудный процент (риба), а с другой — в связи с требованием шариата «омертвления капитала». В 1899 египетский муфтий Мухаммед Абдо издал фетву, разъяснявшую, что банковские вклады и взимание с них процентов не являются ростовщичеством и, следовательно, дозволены мусульманам. Мусульманские улемы по-новому переосмыслили многие традиционные нормы и.' Под влиянием роста национальных настроений и национализма новое толкование получило положение о единстве 'и. Джамаль ад-Дин аль-Афгани сформулировал идею солидарности мусульман в антиколониальной борьбе, вылившуюся затем в концепцию панисламизма и получившую широкое распространение по всему мусульманскому миру. Параллельно с панисламизмом, направленным на объединение всех мусульман на основе исламских ценностей, развивался мусульманский национализм, сторонники которого выступали за обособление мусульманских общин от представителей других конфессий. Влияние национализма заметно почти во всех направлениях мусульманской общественной мысли кон. XIX — нач. XX вв. В этот период шло освоение мусульманскими странами научно-технических достижений Запада. Сторонники исламского обновленчества (джадидизма) высказывались за модернизацию предписаний 'и., 'тормозивших внедрение достижений Запада. Им противостояли традиционалисты, выступавшие за возрождение норм и ценностей раннего ислама. '''И. всегда был связан с политикой, со 2-й трети XIX в. широко использовался в политической борьбе. Сопротивление колониальным завоеваниям нередко проходило под знаменем джихада в защиту''' и.' Особую актуальность приобрели мессианские идеи: некоторые лидеры повстанцев, например в Судане 2-й пол. XIX в., объявляли себя Махди. В политическую борьбу включился ряд суфийских братств. На их основе возникли мощные исламские движения и военно-теократические политические образования, например государство Сенуситов в Северной Африке. Антиколониальное движение под руководством Абд аль-Кадира в Алжире связано с братством Кадирийя,'' мусульманское повстанчество на Северном Кавказе — с братством Накшбандийя, ученик шейхов которого Шамиль встал во главе Имамата. От''' и.' отделились новые синкретичные религиозные движения — бабиды и бахаиты в шиитском Иране, ахмадие в суннитской Индии. Качественно новый этап в истории' и.' начался в посл. четв. XX — нач. XXI вв. Освобождение мусульманских стран от колониальной зависимости, «холодная война», создание и крушение социалистического блока поставили перед представителями мусульманской духовной элиты принципиально новые проблемы. Религиозные и светские политики выдвинули тезис об отличном как от капитализма, так и от социализма исламском пути развития как о единственно приемлемом для стран распространения' и.' Появились проекты «исламского государства», «исламского правления», «исламской экономики», «исламского социализма», подразумевающие воплощение в современных условиях традиционной исламской модели политической организации, основанной на соединении светской и духовной властей, регулирования экономики при помощи шариата, справедливого распределения доходов и т. д. Попытки их осуществления, ведущие к реисламизации общества и государства, предпринимались как «сверху» (исламизация банков, введение десятины-ушра и закята в Пакистане, исламское правление в Иране), так и «снизу», в результате давления оппозиционных религиозных партий и движений — от Братьев-мусульман до Исламского фронта спасения. В 28 государствах' и.' признан государственной религией, в т. ч. в Египте, Кувейте, Саудовской Аравии, Иране, Пакистане. Официальное название некоторых стран включает понятие «исламский», например Исламская Республика Иран, Исламская Республика Пакистан, Исламская Республика Мавритания. Во многих мусульманских странах действуют влиятельные исламские партии, например Партия исламской республики в Иране, Партия единства и развития в Индонезии, Панмалайская исламская партия в Малайзии, Джамаат-и ислами в Индии и Пакистане. Некоторые, например Хизб ат-Тахрир, находятся вне закона. Вытеснение из большой политики в 1990-е левых сил вызвало радикализацию исламских политических движений, ряд режимов апеллировал к' и.' как к политической идеологии (Иран, Пакистан и др.). В странах Западной Европы и в США сложился заметный слой принявших 'и. коренных европейцев и американцев, в т. ч. афроамериканцев. По приблизительным оценкам, их число достигает несколько десятков миллионов человек. Среди них появились новые модели коллективной идентичности («евроислам» в Западной Европе и России, «чёрный ислам» в США), ориентированные на объяснение места мусульманина в неисламском обществе, поиск способов взаимодействия с ним (Исламская декларация прав человека, исламское право меньшинств — фикх аль-акаллият и т. п.). Среди неправительственных мусульманских международных организаций наибольшую активность проявляют Всемирный исламский конгресс (1926), Лига исламского мира (1962, Мекка), Организация Исламской конференции (1969), Исламский совет Европы и др. Ислам в современном мире В современном мире и.' исповедуют ок. 1,5 млрд. чел. (2008), главным образом в Азии и Африке. Большинство мусульман (85–90%) составляют сунниты, из которых более ⅔ живёт в Азии, составляя св. 20% населения этой части планеты, почти 30% — в Африке (49% населения континента), остальные — шииты. Мусульманские общины имеются более чем в 125 странах. В 35 государствах мусульмане составляют большинство населения, в т. ч. свыше 80% во всех республиках постсоветской Средней Азии, странах Северной Африки, Западной Азии (кроме Кипра, Ливана, Израиля), в Сенегале, Гамбии, Нигере, Сомали, Афганистане, Пакистане, Бангладеш, Индонезии и некоторых др.; в ряде стран последователей' и.' от 50 до 80% жителей (Гвинея, Мали, Ливан, Чад, Судан), в Малайзии и Нигерии почти половина; в некоторых странах они образуют влиятельное меньшинство (Россия, Украина и др.). Наиболее крупные по абсолютной численности мусульманские общины находятся в Индонезии, Индии, Пакистане и Бангладеш; значительное число мусульман проживает в Китае, Таиланде, Эфиопии, Танзании, на Кипре, в некоторых странах Европы (Албания, Болгария, Босния и Герцеговина, Великобритания, Германия, Франция и др.), Америки (США, Канада, Аргентина, Бразилия, Гайана, Суринам, Тринидад и Тобаго), в Австралии, на о-вах Фиджи. Искусство Художественное творчество, направленное на обслуживание культа и обрядов' и., сложилось и развивалось в процессе формирования религиозного сознания мусульман, в условиях межрегиональных культурных контактов, установившихся в эпоху Халифата, под влиянием художественного наследия предшествующих и сопредельных цивилизаций. При всём многообразии путей культурного развития мусульманских стран исламское искусство характеризуется типологической общностью и единством идеологических установок и эстетических принципов, выработанных на основе монотеизма. Произведения искусства, принадлежащие исламской культуре (скульптура, мозаики и росписи в системе архитектурного декора; книжная и альбомная миниатюра; сюжетные композиции в декоре интерьеров, тканей, ковров, изделий из керамики, дерева, стекла, цветных металлов и др.), свидетельствуют о развитии в мусульманских странах в различные эпохи отдельных видов изобразительного искусства и опровергают ошибочное мнение о том, что и.' запрещает любые изображения живых существ. В Коране суждения на эту тему отсутствуют, порицается лишь идолопоклонство (21:53/52–72), издревле распространённое среди жителей Аравии. Тема запрета изображений людей и животных стала предметом многовековых споров в богословских кругах. Осуждение изображений со стороны одних мусульманских авторитетов (аль-Бухари) вызывало возражения других (ат-Табари; Абу-ль-Фариси, X в.), разъяснявших, что запрет касается не изображений как таковых, а их использования в качестве объектов поклонения. Для понимания исламского искусства вопрос о запрете на изображения не имеет существенного значения, поскольку оно по своей сути абстрактно. Природа служит художнику неисчерпаемым источником вдохновения как превосходное творение Бога, пробуждающее импульс к созданию идеально прекрасного образа, но в воспроизведении её форм для передачи содержания этого образа он не видит смысла. Отрицание представления Бога в зрительном образе и самой идеи внешнего сходства Бога с человеком или иным существом (любое изображение божества рассматривалось бы как его двойник или идол) исключило изобразительное искусство из религиозной жизни мусульман и из сферы пропаганды религиозных идей. Корни абстрактного характера исламского искусства отчасти кроются в присущем мифологическому сознанию древних аравитян представлении божеств в неопределённо-условных формах или образах. На каменных плитах и печатях, обнаруженных при раскопках древних храмов в Йемене и на территории Набатейского царства, сохранились процарапанные и рельефные символы астральных божеств в виде дисков или звёзд над «лежащим» полумесяцем или внутри него, иногда дополненные условными или стилизованными изображениями рогов, голов или фигур горного барана, антилопы, быка — атрибутов этих божеств. Единичные изображения человека крайне схематичны. Объектами поклонения многих аравийских племён были фетиши — бетэли (семитское — дом бога): обработанные каменные блоки или натуральные камни, которые помещали на священном участке, вкладывали в скальную нишу, вмуровывали в стену святилища или укрывали в священной палатке племени и почитали как божество или вместилище божества. Бетэлем могли служить скалы и деревья. Убеждение, что Бога невозможно представить в каком-либо конкретном образе («Не постигают Его взоры» — Коран, 6:103), было унаследовано мусульманами не только от древних аравийских культов, но и от распространившихся в Аравии с появлением иудейских и христианских общин идей Ветхого Завета с его запретом «делать себе кумиров, изображающих что-либо» (Втор. 4:23). Невозможность изображения Бога не исключила из исламской художественной культуры возможности передачи идеи Бога языком пластического искусства, понимаемого мусульманином как создание образа-метафоры. Художник-ремесленник, создающий произведения искусства, обычно обозначался словом «мусаввир» (араб. — тот, кто придаёт чему-либо форму, вид); на языке Корана (59:24) аль-Мусаввир — одно из Прекрасных имён Бога, характеризующее Аллаха как Создателя образов сотворённого Им мира. Двойственное значение слова «мусаввир» накладывало на художника нравственную ответственность — «аль-ильтизам» (араб. — обязанность). В соответствии с принципом «аль-ильтизам» художник, исповедующий' и., обязан соблюдать религиозную этику. Отсюда одна из сущностных характеристик прекрасного в мусульманской эстетике — нравственность: без соблюдения этических норм невозможно достижение эстетического идеала — совершенной красоты (аль-джамаль аль-акмаль). Не менее важным критерием эстетического совершенства произведения исламского искусства является его целесообразность: красиво то, что приносит пользу. В Коране красота (аль-джамаль) трактована как результат полезной деятельности Творца на благо людей (16:5–8, 10–11, 14). Философ и богослов аль-Газали учил, что красота вещи заключается в её совершенном соответствии своему назначению. Критерий полезности в определении прекрасного позволил ранним мусульманам использовать в своих целях художественные формы и приёмы, унаследованные и воспринятые от иных цивилизаций, а также изучать и усваивать культурные традиции разных народов и стран. Своеобразие образно-метафорического языка, выработанного исламским искусством в эпоху Средневековья, заключается в нечёткости, а нередко и в отсутствии очевидной связи между идеей и зрительным образом. Подлинный, сакральный смысл произведения обычно скрыт его внешней формой, что соответствует мусульманской концепции единства двух неразрывных сущностей — явного (захир) и скрытого (батин) (Коран, 31:19/20; 6:120; 57:3). Божественное творение представлялось средневековому художнику одновременно явленным человеку в узнаваемых формах внешнего мира и сокрытым в «сокровищнице сокровенного» — непознаваемом мире, который принадлежит только Богу (Коран, 10:21/20) и потому не поддаётся конкретному описанию; конкретное изображение служит характеристикой экзотерического мира, а абстрактное — определяющим признаком мира эзотерического. Земной, материальный мир, который Бог дал в пользование человеку, согласно Корану, не более чем среда временного пребывания людей («жизнь ближняя — только пользование обманчивое» — Коран, 57:20) и поэтому не может и не должен служить художнику объектом подражания. Инспирированное этим миром изображение — не более чем иллюзия. Художник, в соответствии с данным ему от Бога даром «придавать форму, вид», обязан устремлять свои помыслы к постижению истинной (а не иллюзорной), духовной (а не материальной), вечной (а не преходящей), абстрактной (а не конкретной) красоты, понимаемой как один из атрибутов и приоритетов Бога, выраженный известным хадисом: «Аллах прекрасен и любит красоту». Истинная красота — высшее по своей духовной ценности проявление творческой деятельности Бога. Это красота внутренняя, облечённая метафорой Скрытого сокровища как сакрального содержания произведения, завуалированного его внешней формой. Для средневекового мусульманского художника идея Скрытого сокровища являлась принципом построения идеальной художественной структуры. Любая композиция (книжная иллюстрация, цветочный узор, геометрический или эпиграфический орнамент) была не целью творческого процесса, а способом воплощения и сокрытия в ней религиозного содержания, составляющего «мир тайного образа», который не нуждается в зрителе и не имеет контактов с «миром явленных образов». Творчество мусульманского художника обращено не столько к человеку, сколько к Богу. Это обстоятельство вызывало у людей чуждой 'и. 'культуры ошибочное впечатление отвлечённой декоративности произведений исламского искусства, отсутствия в них идейного смысла. В действительности они рассчитаны на длительное неторопливое разглядывание, вызывающее цепь ассоциаций, которые постепенно подводят верующего к восприятию признаков, прямо или косвенно характеризующих Божественную сущность Творения и прославляющих Творца, направляют к проникновению в «сокровищницы сокровенного», т. е. к постижению религиозной идеи. В зодчестве, как в культовых, так и в жилых постройках, ведущим стал принцип «скрытой архитектуры», формирующей замкнутый мир мусульманской общины, семьи. Принцип возведения ансамбля или здания с глухими невыразительными фасадами, но с тщательно разработанным, декоративно оформленным внутренним пространством не только отвечал концепции явного и тайного, но и утверждал нравственность мусульманского образа жизни («и воздвигнута между ними и неверными стена с воротами, за которой — сокрытое милосердие, а снаружи — явленное наказание» — Коран, 57:13). Проникновение в «мир тайных образов» (содержание произведений исламского искусства), защищённый завесой «мира явленных образов» (художественной формой), требует от верующего неустанного интеллектуального поиска, направляемого созерцанием и чтением священных надписей, содержащих цитаты из Корана, религиозные изречения, имена Аллаха и Мухаммеда, четырёх праведных халифов и др. Сакрализация слова привела к религиозно-художественному осмыслению письменности. Слово, искусно переданное письменной графикой или закодированное в виде орнаментального знака или узора, обрело значение главной формы идеологического воздействия и.' Степень овладения «наукой письма» (каллиграфией) стала критерием интеллектуальности, образованности и духовной красоты личности. Органично дополняющие друг друга или существующие неразрывно, каллиграфия (искусство изображения Слова) и орнамент (искусство декоративного сокрытия религиозного смысла Слова) стали основами пластического творчества мусульман и инструментами выражения исламского понимания красоты. В основе традиционной мусульманской эстетической концепции лежит отношение к искусству как к форме практического знания. Согласно теориям средневековых мусульманских философов-рационалистов, пространственные искусства, как и науки, начинаются с арифметики и геометрии (аль-Кинди, аль-Фараби), открывающих дорогу к поискам гармонии и совершенных пропорций. Аль-Кинди подчёркивал математическую основу гармонии (араб. «танасук», букв. — симметричность), которая «имеет место во всём и очевиднее всего обнаруживается в звуках, в строении Вселенной и в человеческих душах». Аль-Фараби относил ремесло архитектора к «науке искусных приёмов» и помещал этот вид науки в раздел математики, поскольку усматривал прямую связь между пластическим искусством и геометрией. В Коране «танасук» — система, определяющая упорядоченность, последовательность, точность и пропорциональность Божественного творения (67:3–4; 13:9/8; 6:96; 36:36–40), отсюда мусульманское понимание гармонии как главного закона красоты и основного принципа построения художественного пространства. Присущее мусульманскому видению умозрительное условное понимание пространства в исламском искусстве проявляется в двухмерной трактовке форм, в подчёркивании их плоскостности и, соответственно, в сознательном исключении из арсенала художника приёмов передачи третьего измерения (перспективы, светотени). В практике исламского искусства понятие пластичности всегда было связано не с моделированием объёма, а с художественным преобразованием плоскости — фасада, стенной панели, переплёта или страницы рукописи, полотнища двери, ковра или ткани. Линейное (двухмерное) вневременное восприятие пространства отвечает и религиозной концепции' и., устанавливающей через священную ориентацию (направление на главную святыню и.' — Каабу в Мекке) прямую линию связи: человек — Бог. В соответствии с эстетическим понятием «танзым» (араб. — устройство, организованность), характеризующим идеальную упорядоченность всех элементов произведения, пространство, созданное средствами архитектуры или орнамента, должно иллюстрировать превосходно устроенный Творцом мировой порядок, быть микрокопией макрокосма. Средневековому художнику пространство Вселенной представлялось уподобленным сети однородных ячеек, которые по принципу повтора, подобия и симметрии ритмично умножаются, разрастаясь в развивающуюся и усложняющуюся двухмерную структуру. Организованную таким образом пространственную структуру можно представить как элемент, фрагмент или раппорт орнаментальной композиции, развитие которой может быть завершено или продолжено в любой точке (см. Арабеска). Этот универсальный принцип построения художественного пространства мусульманские зодчие и рисовальщики применяли в начертании планов отдельных сооружений и горных ансамблей, в украшении прямых и изогнутых поверхностей (декор стены, двери, ковра, переплёта или страницы книги, куполов, сводов, сосудов, ювелирных изделий), в создании каллиграфических надписей и сюжетных произведений. Повтор одинаковых или подобных элементов рождает ритмичное движение, одновременно замкнутое и разомкнутое, что обеспечивает возможность теоретически беспредельного разрастания ткани орнамента вовне и заполнения каждой ячейки орнаментальной структуры внутри, по принципу «узор в узоре». Этот специфический метод построения исламского орнамента по принципу «заполнения пустоты» восходит к кораническому образу неустанной созидательной работы Бога, к мусульманскому пониманию пустоты как тьмы, неведения в значении неверия, противостоящего свету, ведению-знанию в значении истинной веры. Выработанный к концу первого века распространения' и., этот язык неустанно развивался в эпоху Средневековья. Метод передачи образа макрокосма посредством линейного орнамента нашёл поддержку в космографической схеме философа-суфия Ибн аль-Араби, который представил макрокосм в виде геометрической фигуры — окружности с точкой в центре: точка как основа построения круга — метафора Творца; пространство между точкой-центром и окружностью, которое может быть заполнено, — метафора бытия; «пустота вне окружности — небытие… тьма». С позиций исламского искусства точка-центр вместе с выведенной из неё окружностью или окружностями служит основой построения любой пространственной композиции, будь то план города или здания, орнамент или надпись. Идеей создания центрической модели были обусловлены план и конструкция первого мусульманского монументального здания — мечети Купол скалы в Иерусалиме — и композиция спроектированной как идеальный город столицы Аббасидов — Мадинат ас-Салам (ныне Багдад; 762–766). Их планы подобны фигурам геометрического орнамента, по отдельности имеющим законченную форму, но в общей композиции приобретающим значение ячейки пространственной сети. Понимание худож. пространства как схемы Вселенной легло в основу композиций мусульманских культовых зданий (например, молитвенных залов колонных мечетей, где одинаковые ряды опор образуют сеть равных пространственных ячеек), воплотилось в конструкциях ячеистых куполов и сводов, в разнообразных формах исламского орнамента («ислими», «банд-е руми», «хатаи») и каллиграфии (почерки «цветущий куфи», «сульс», «мухаккак», «андалус» и пр.). Построение композиции любой сложности неизменно базировалось на строгом соблюдении широтно-меридиональной ориентации главных осей. Обязательность такой композиции вытекает из психологической и нравственной зависимости художника от общей для мусульман обязанности соблюдения священной ориентации и от представлений об обязательной подчинённости своих действий установлениям Творца. Осевая композиция, организующая пространство произведения исламского искусства в соответствии с идеей сакральной ориентации, тем самым вводит это произведение в единую универсальную систему пространственных связей, созданную исламской космографией, и, следовательно, в единую универсальную систему духовных ценностей, созданную исламской цивилизацией. Порождённые религ. мировоззрением общие эстетические принципы не исключили, однако, развития глубоко различных региональных и национальных стилей и направлений исламского искусства (см. соответствующие разделы в статьях об отдельных мусульманских странах). О музыкальной культуре и.' см. раздел ''Музыка в ст. Арабо-мусульманская культура и в статьях о мусульманских странах. Литература Возникновение # Беляев Е. А. Арабы, ислам и Арабский халифат в раннее средневековье. 2-е изд. М., 1966. # Коротаев А. В., Клименко В. В., Прусаков Д. Б. Возникновение ислама: социально-экологический и политико-антропологический аспект. М., 2007. # Негря Л. В. Общественный строй Северной и Центральной Аравии в V–VII вв. М., 1981. # Пиотровский М. Б. Исторические предания Корана. СПб., 2005. # Bravmann M. M. The spiritual background of early Islam, studies in ancient Arab concepts. Leiden, 1972. # Fahd T. La divination arabe: études religieuses, sociologiques et folkloriques sur le milieu natif de l’Islam. Strasbourg, 1966. # Kister M. J. Studies in Jahiliyya and early Islam. L., 1980. # Westermarck E. Pagan survivals in Mohammedan civilization. L., 1933. Религиозные практики # Гольдциер''' И. Лекции об исламе. М., 1912. # Грюнебаум Г. Э. фон. Основные черты арабо-мусульманской культуры. М., 1981. # Ислам: Энциклопедический словарь. М., 1991. # Массэ А. Ислам. Очерк истории. 5-е изд. М., 2007. # Петрушевский 'И. П. ''Ислам в Иране в VII–XV вв. 2-е изд. СПб., 2007. # Прозоров С. М. Ислам как идеологическая система. М., 2004. # Путеводитель по Корану: Вера / Сост. Т. Ибрагим, Н. Ефремова. М., 2001. # Родионов М. А. Ислам классический. СПб., 2004. # Сюкияйнен Л. Р. Шариат и мусульманская правовая культура. М., 1997. # Encyclopaedia of Islam / Ed. by M. Gaborieau a. o. 3rd ed. Leiden, 2007. Vol. 1–4. # Wensinck A. J. The Muslim creed. Camb., 1932. # Wolff M. Muhammedanische Eschatologie. Lpz., 1872. Распространение и развитие # Бартольд В. В. Работы по истории ислама и Арабского халифата. М., 2002. # Большаков О. Г. История Халифата. М., 1989–1998. Т. 1–3. # Грюнебаум Г. Э. фон. Классический ислам: Очерк истории, 600–1258. М., 1988. # Ислам в истории народов Востока. М., 1981. # Ислам в странах Ближнего и Среднего Востока. М., 1982. # Лэйн Э. У. Нравы и обычаи египтян в первой половине XIX в. М., 1982. # Мец А. Мусульманский Ренессанс. М., 1977. # Мусульманский мир, 950–1150. М., 1981. # Мюллер А. История ислама. От доисламской истории арабов до падения династии Аббасидов. М., 2006. # Caetani L. Annali dell’Islam. Mil., 1905–1926. Vol. 1–10. # Hodgson M. G. S. The venture of Islam: conscience and history in a world civilization. Chi.; L., 1974. Vol. 1–3. # Watt W. M. A short history of Islam. 3rd ed. Oxf., 2002. Ислам в современном мире # Ислам: религия, общество, государство. М., 1984. # Islam in the political process. Camb., 1983. # Islam, modernism and the West: cultural and political relations at the end of the millennium / Ed. by G. M. Muñoz. L.; N. Y., 1999. # Kedourie E. Islam in the modern world and other studies. L., 1980. # Nienhaus V. Islam und moderne Wirtschaft: Einführung in Positionen, Probleme und Perspektiven. Graz, 1982. # Speaking for Islam: religious authorities in the Muslim societies / Ed. by G. Krämer, S. Schmidtke. Leiden, 2006. # Watt W. M. Islamic fundamentalism and modernity. L.; N. Y., 1988. Искусство # Большаков О. Г. Ислам и изобразительное искусство // Труды Государственного Эрмитажа. Л., 1969. Т. 10. # Веймарн Б. В. Классическое искусство стран ислама. М., 2002. # Пиотровский М. Б. О мусульманском искусстве. СПб., 2001. # Стародуб Т. Х. Изображение неизобразимого. О специфике арабо-мусульманского визуального искусства // Одиссей. Человек в истории. 2003. М., 2003. # Стародуб Т. Х. Концепция пространства в ''средневековом исламском искусстве // Эпохи. Стили. Направления. М., 2007.'' # Burckhardt T. Art of Islam: language and meaning. L., 1976. # Grabar O. The med iation of ornament. Princeton, 1992. # Grabar O. La formation de l’art islamique. P., 2000. # Nasr S. H. Islamic art and spirituality. New Delhi, 1990. # Papadopoulo A. L’Islam et l’art musulman. 3 éd. P., 2002. И. Л. Алексеев, Д. Ю. Арапов, В. О. Бобровников, Т. К. Ибрагим; Т. Х. Стародуб (искусство)